A need exists for an inexpensive, easy to use collar, that prevents casing wear, including drilling tubulars.
A further need exists for an easily replaceable collar that is easy to use in the field, ease to remove and install, and does not fail easily during use.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.